Sayonara
by zephyr raine
Summary: saying goodbye is never easy... *shounen-ai*


Standard disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca or any of the characters in it.

(Rhetorical question: If I did, you think I'd be writing stories about them?)

Dedicated to my beloved Ai.

Happy Birthday ma cherie.

*** ***

_saying goodbye is never easy_

*** ***

**_Sayonara_**

"Ohaiyo koibito."

The table was laid out for two.

Placing a finger over lips, the obscure figure at the back of the room silenced him. "Shush." In the candlelight, the only truly visible detail the intruder could notice was the long flowing silver hair cascading past the silhouette's shoulders, touching the waist. The effect was breathtaking. "My lover might hear you. And he's very jealous."

The intruder crossed the room and placed himself at the resident's mercy.

Slowly he raised his hand to the intruder's cheek. Softly caressing his cheek, he leant his head close to the intruder's. His breath ticked his neck, causing him to let out a stifled giggle. "Don't tease."

"I'm not. I was going to ask if you were hungry." His hot breath brushed his ear.

"Then ask." The intruder shifted his weight backwards, distancing their faces. And yet, it was an inviting posture.

"Are you hungry?" His voice was heated, lustful and expectant all at the same time.

"Uh-huh." The intruder flicked his head to face the dining table.

Placing his hand on the shoulder of the intruder, he turned his face towards his own. In a dark, almost sultry tone, he reiterated. "I'm starving." Running his fingers over the intruder's lips.

"What if your lover finds us?" Warily the intruder asked.

Leaning in, he breathed the answer into the intruder's lips. "I.don't." His sentence was cut off as the intruder covered his lips with his own tender ruby ones.

They loved playing this game. Pretending that they were having an illicit affair.

And they were.

Mikagami let his hands rove over his lover's being. He loved the beautiful black-haired ninja more than any material possession in the world. The only emotion that surpassed it his love for his deceased sister.

No one knew. It was their secret.

It was their choice.

*** ***

"So, it's all over. What happens next?"

"I've gotten a job offer from…" But Raiha didn't really catch what he said. He didn't have to. He already knew that Mikagami Tokiya, valedictorian, certified genius, was going to work for one of the top companies in Japan. He was getting a starting pay that took some people years to attain, and most would never even dream of achieving. Instead, he relished listening to his voice, that clear crystalline liquid, as cooling, as refreshing as running water.

"Raiha?"

He loved the way Mikagami said his name, always causing it to sound almost worthy to be spoken. "Nani?" He knew he was despicable. He was well aware of how bloodstained his hands were. And the man standing before him was the only one who had the power to make it fade. Was it coincidence? Was it irony? Mikagami… able to wash away his sins. Just being with the prince of water could cleanse away the crimson that blemished his soul.

"What is it? I know you're not listening." He asked gently. Mikagami and his keen senses. It had always been so. But in the past, he had never, or if so, rarely, bothered to question the apparent distraction of the heart that others experienced. He had changed. So much. And for the better.

Raiha could only wonder what had happened to himself.

"I meant. What happens to us? We won't be roommates anymore. Where do we go from here?"

Mikagami smiled, the sincerity reaching his eyes. "I was hoping we could find out together."

Raiha shook his head, letting it hang, not wanting to face him. Not wanting to gaze at the pure innocent emotion that so few ever were opportune enough to see.

"I'll never be good enough for you. And you, deserve to be with someone you can…"

Mikagami slipped his fingers under Raiha's chin gently, shocking the boy to silence. Tilting his face towards him, they looked into each other's eyes. "Someone who can what? Make me happy?" Mikagami asked softly.

Raiha nodded. "You know I…" But he never got to finish his sentence, his words and thoughts cut off by the sensation of Mikagami's lips against his own.

When Mikagami finally let go of him, he was slightly breathless, gasping slightly in anoxic pleasure.

"You?" Mikagami questioned. In his heart, he knew everything his friend was saying. He understood perfectly. And he didn't want to hear the words.

"I don't want this night to end." He headed over to the light switch beside the bed, signaling for Mikagami to join him. He smiled coyly in spite of the fact that his heart felt as though it were about to shatter. _Because tomorrow, I'll be… _When he was standing right before him, he pulled him close to himself, and flicked the light switch with his free hand.

In the dark, he whispered into his lover's ear, voice filled with insatiable longing. "Make this last forever."

*** ***

He watched the silver-haired beauty as he slept.

Picking up the garments strewn on the floor, he began to clothe his naked body.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't bring myself to say the words. D***it. I'm such a coward."

Sweeping the strands of silver from his face, he wondered if this would be the last. Oh how he desired to remain, and almost as though the sleeping beauty could sense it, he reached out and held Raiha's wrist.

Tears threatened his eyes as Mikagami tugged at his hand, wanting him to lie beside him. Gently he pried the silken hands from his own blood-stained ones. And even though he longed to hold them forever, he had to let him go.

"Gomen. I still can't say the words."

He walked out the door to see a girl standing there.

"Said goodbye to him yet?"

"No."

"I know it's hard." She looked at him with intent. "When you've come so far, it always is."

"You knew." He was shocked. It had been their secret. Hidden. Buried in the depths of their hearts. Revealed only in the safety of their abode.

"Who else did?"

"You never showed it.

"But I could tell." She lowered her voice.

"After all, I am your mirror.

"Ume. Remember?"

"Only too well. Let's go."

He headed towards the elevator.

But she pulled him back.

"Last chance, Raiha."

Without waiting for his response, she walked away as he stood rooted to the spot.

"I'll be waiting in the car."

He turned back towards the apartment door, opening it.

He headed towards the bedroom where Mikagami slept. Soundly.

"I don't want to say goodbye." –

_(Turn around.)_

His mind instructed him, and obediently, his body obeyed.

_(And don't turn back.)_

Now that was the struggle. Don't ever turn back. He stopped at the door, resting his palm on it.

"So I guess I'll see you again."

He smiled painfully as crystal dewdrops burned his eyes, obscuring his vision.

"I never was very good at lying, was I." With that, he closed the door, and fled out of the room.

***

Arriving at the ground floor, he strode towards the black sports car parked on the porch. The girl in red standing beside it parted her lips.

"So have you said goodbye?"

Putting on the fool's smile, he questioned. "What do you think?"

She smiled knowingly. "No."

His eyes twinkled with death's threat for a second. Then faded. "What makes you think so?"

"Ume. Don't worry. You'll probably meet him again."

He knew what she was saying. "I don't want to. Let's go." He stepped into the front passenger seat before she could make anymore snide remarks.

***

From within the room, someone listened to the car rev its engine up.

As the vehicle drove away, he knew Raiha was gone.

For good.

– "I know. I didn't want you to either."

*** ***

Author's notes:

Arigatou to everyone who has reviewed all my previous fics. I'm sorry that I've been kind of stuck with Blue Waters and For You. I'll try to write, but I think I've lost inspiration for them. *laments* I think I need a muse. Any volunteers? *grinz*

As for this fic: Mikagami x Raiha. I hope it's not too ooc. Actually, I was starting another fic, and then thought of this scenario. In essence, the plot for the other story is that Raiha is an agent working in an organization headed by Fuuko, and his next assignment has to do with Mikagami. This is a back-story about their relationship, though not quite. I loved the concept of this scenario, and I hope you liked it too. As always, please review.

*** ***

            Even if

You never cared

            I still do

You never loved me

            The sound of your name still burns

It was all just a game

            I let myself get played

You forget who I am

            I'll never ever erase your image from my mind


End file.
